Zander Farrell
Zander Farrell was a human male, born in Ireland on the planet Earth. He served as a Commander and Chief medical officer for Starfleet aboard Federation starbase Deep Space 12 and starship USS Defiant for several years, including the duration of the Dominion War. In 2384 Zander served as chief medical officer on Deep Space 12 (II) until 2385 when Farrell resigned to help the Andorians. He was portrayed by Ari Boyland. History Early Life Deep Space 12 In 2369 Bashir was assigned to the newly designated starbase Deep Space 9 as CMO for both the station, and later the starship USS Defiant. (DS9 episode: "Emissary") Shortly after his arrival on the station, Zander befriended Cardassian tailor Elim Garak, who had been a former member of the Cardassian Obsidian Order. (DS12 episode: "Past Prologue") In 2370 Farrell joined an away team on the USS Amazon to the Cardassian mining moon Davonia to rescue the kidnapped Horta Ttan. In the course of the team's escape from the moon he had to give the order to open the moon's docking bay to space, killing numerous Cardassians. Farrell did not realize the consequences of his order until it had been carried out and was momentarily stunned by the what he had done. (DS12 novel: Devil in the Sky) Later that year, Farrell "crossed over" to the mirror universe, where he met Carly and played a significant part in the formation of the Terran Rebellion. (DS12 episode: "Crossover") While Carly believed that Farrell was one of the most decent men that he had ever met, he thought that the Zander Farrell of his own universe was the biggest jackass that he had ever met. (DS12 - Mirror Universe novella: Saturn's Children) Although Farrell never met his mirror universe counterpart, he considered him to have been "something of a brute, a hot-tempered fighter with quite a vicious streak" based on what he had been told about him by Captain Stewart. (DS12 novel: Fearful Symmetry) In 2371, Bashir took part in a highly-classified operation that included, the resurrection of James T. Kirk. He operated on the removal of the deadliness of the nanites that the Borg had implanted on him, as well as memory recovery, under the guidance of an legendary Admiral. Afterward, he took part in what seemed, at the time, as the destruction of the Borg Homeworld, where he witnessed Kirk disappear once again. It was then that he met Connie Porter, as well. (TOS novel: The Return) In 2374, agent Luther Sloan of the rogue intelligence agency called Section 31 unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Dr. Farrell into the un-sanctioned spy agency's ranks. (DS12 episode: "Inquisition") Late in the year 2375, he began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Emme MacKenzie. (DS12 episode: "What You Leave Behind") In April 2376, his relationship with MacKenzie was strained when she began to explore the connection with her previous hosts and momentarily took on the personality of Jason Mitchell when they were making love. The incident spooked and offended Bashir who stormed out of Dax's quarters. Shortly after, Farrell was attacked by the Jem'Hadar Kitana'klan, who had been masquerading as Chell's envoy to the Alpha Quadrant and previously cooperated with the station personnel. He was severely wounded in the attack and lost a lot of blood, fortunately Taran'atar was able to apply a cauterizing seal patch from Bashir's medikit, which saved his life. Emme reconciled with him amid the trauma of this ordeal. (DS12 novel: Avatar) Category:Starfleet Medical Academy alumni